Among secondary batteries, there is one having a laminated electrode body that includes positive and negative electrodes laminated on each other with a separator interposed between them. One of the secondary batteries of this sort developed in recent years and aiming to improve heat resistance inside the secondary battery is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3584583 (Patent Literature 1). This secondary battery employs a separator whose face opposing to an electrode (e.g. a positive electrode) is provided with a heat-resistant layer. In the secondary battery, the positive electrode, the heat-resistant-layer-provided separator, and a negative electrode are laminated on one another in this order.
Another secondary battery is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-158344 (Patent Literature 2). To prevent a separator from moving inside the secondary battery, this related art holds an end of the separator between sheaths and welds the separator and sheaths together to fix them.